Han Han no Mi
The Han Han no Mi, is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to construct, generate, manipulate, stabilize and even embody "antimatter". "Han" (反) is the Japanese word for "anti". It was eaten by the former Admiral and current King of the Black Dog Army, Lucius. Contrary to popular belief, consumption of the Han Han no Mi isn't a death sentence in of itself. For by instinct, the consumer of the Han Han no Mi will only transform into the anti-particle of a particle that isn't situated within his or her environment. The fruit was orginally found in the New World, placed in maximum protection under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade aboard G-0. Though it was somehow stolen from its position by a Theif Guild of unknown name, which was almost immediately found and eliminated by at the time Rear Admiral Lucius. Whom had consumed the fruit unbeknownst to it's original placement, supposedly unaware of it's power and worth to the Government. To which Galaxy forgave him and reasonably stated "Bwahahaha! Looks like the World Government has got another powerful genius of a marine on it's force!". Strengths The Han Han no Mi is potentially one of the strongest Devil Fruits, with Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade himself having mentioned that its user could truly become invincible upon mastering its powers. The fruits first and foremost strength is that it allows the user to generate and control antimatter. Any antimatter created appears as a black smokey substance surrounding the user. The antimatter is composed of antiparticles can react with its equivalent particle resulting in their annihilation. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by negating the attacking body with antimatter. Till date Lucius has only been shown to repel non-sentient attacks but he is more than capable of doing some serious offensive attacks if he feels like it. This fruit is specially effective against other Logia users as it can annihilate their element and nullify any elemental attacks they may launch using annihalation of said element, yet they cannot do the same for energy based attacks. An odd trait of the fruit is that its ability to cause annihalation can also spell massive power ups or disruptions, as the energy released from antimatter colliding with matter is actually a few thousand times more than that of nuclear fusion. Another strength of the fruit is the users ability to convert matter to antimatter and vice versa. Yet out of the two despite being able to convert either, the user only has full control over the antimatter. Meaning if the user is experienced enough, they could essentially cause annihalation or obliteration out of nothing, devastating unaware opponents with the click of a finger. The user is also capable of Antimatter stabilization, if smart and experienced enough. Where antimatter and matter would annihalate each other on physical impact, the user can prevent such an occurence for reasons such as matter-antimatter constructs. Preventing immediate annihalation with each use of Antimatter, including whenever the user embodies Antimatter. Meaning the user has supreme control of Antimatter, Where users can turn antimatter into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Weaknesses The fruit also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses and a skilled user of Haki can delay if not nullify the defensive effects of this fruit to attack the user, causing him to harm himself. Though this is considered extremely difficult, as the pressure and sophistication of the process is near undescribable. The fruit is specially effective against other Logia users as it can annihilate their element and nullify any elemental attacks they may launch using annihalation of said element. However, this strength is also its weakness as to properly negate an attack its exact opposite must be created to cancel it out. Also, energy based attacks can still affect him as pure energy is not affected by antimatter, making him vulnerable to opponents such as Admiral Kizaru. At the same time the annihilation of matter and antimatter releases tremendous amounts of energy and this energy can just as easily harm the user as his opponent. Another of the many weaknesses of the Anti-Matter fruit is that any lack of matter may reduce the users strength drastically. Meaning they could get weaker and lack focus, which is another weakness of the fruit. Loss of focus could cause stabilized antimatter to explode, meaning the user needs to stay focused at all times. To prevent releasing anti-matter and successfully annihalating the surrounding area, if given to someone psychotic or idiotic, the results of this fruits power could be apocalyptic enough to drag it onto a whole other level compared to other fruits, with potential to destroy the entire world. Usage Attacks Credit A Big Arigato to the user Jet'ika for allowing me the use in this page :D Thank you so much!! XD Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO